Too much drama
by Just Peachy
Summary: AU:Kagome has to literally brainwash herself from taking her feelings a step further with Inu since Kikyou is in the HighSkool picture.Rin is your perfect girl but is she? Oo Can Miroku get rid of his playboy look(fangirls) to get Sango? ki,sr,ms
1. Introductions

12/16/02

Hey I'm writing this while I waiting for my airplane to get in.  Yeah, I'll be boarding the plane in about… *glances at watch…* TWO HOURS!!!  I'm waiting for two hours!!  Good thing there's a power outlet by me… me and my lab top.  Hehe… 

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha. 

Chapter ?  I lost count…

I peered at my reflection in the mirror.  A slender girl with accentuated features by makeup stared back at me.  I was slightly appalled and partly pleased at my winter formal appearance.  Whether it was the glossy peach lip color I was wearing or the light cover up that made me photogenic to the camera, I was bothered by how long it took to get ready for four hours of my life that was just dancing and goofing off.  No matter, it IS supposed to be one of the memorable parts of a teen's life... right?  

My dress hugged my curves, my hair – bouncy, curly, and more volume in it will ever have.  I don't know how my hairdresser does it, but she's a genius.  I had little flowers pinned in my hair, twisting and spiraling down my bare back.  

"Kagome,"   Jane called, popping into the bathroom.  I turned around.  "We need more bobby pins for Kikyou's hair.  The lady didn't put enough when she did it."  

"Right."  I said, looking into the drawer for some bobby pins.  "Here."  I handed Jane the brand new packet of pins.  She took them and walked out.

Everyone was meeting up at my house.  The limo with all our dates in it will be in there and we will be escorted to the Blossom Hotel's ballroom where our winter formal is being held.  Everything is just peachy.  (A/n:  =^_^=)

I heard the doorbell ring and the yelps of the girls in my bedroom trying frantically to get everything together so the guys don't have to wait to long but they probably will have to anyways.  

Just before I was going rush downstairs, they grabbed me and pulled me into my bedroom.  "No way you're getting a solo entrance, Kagome."  Hikaru exclaimed, shutting the door behind her.  

"Yeah, we enter as a whole.  Ever heard of 'there is no I in team?"  Jane said cynically yet perkily.  I stared blankly at them.  What was their problem?  I was just going to go downstairs, didn't have to get all touchy about it. 

"Oh, right."  I said elastically and winked at them.  "I forgot."  So I think differently then what I act, sue me.  

I sat, impatiently waiting for all of them to finish.  Sango and I, sighed heavily.   Sango, finished a while ago, was wearing a gorgeous white, sheer dress that she sewed herself.  To me, she saved a lot of money and time.  I had to BUY this dress and spent more time picking it because of Hikaru.    

"Ok, ready girls?!?"  Kikyou exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  Everyone looked especially beautiful today.  

"Let's go!!!"  I shot up from my bed, marching towards the door.  

"Hold on!!!"   Hikaru squealed, halting everyone in their steps.  "I need more mascara!!!"  She frantically dug into her makeup bag, searching for the black bottle of mascara.  I swear, I almost fell in exasperation. 

Finally, when EVERYONE was perfectly dressed, we entered into the hallway and down the stairs.  We elegantly, one step at a time, one by one went down the stairs.  Hikaru, always wanting attention, was first.  Then Kikyou, then Jane, then Sango, and then me.  I held my breath, feeling everyone looking at me.  My eyes averted from couple to couple, looking for Inuyasha to come and escort me but I didn't see him.  "Miroku, were's Inuyasha?"  I asked.  Miroku shifted from foot to foot.  

"Well um…"  Miroku hesitated.  "Inuyasha ran into an emergency, he had to bail." 

"What?!?"  I practically screamed.  Just my luck, my date ditches me. 

"Now, don't worry!  I have a back up!"  Miroku exclaimed.  

I narrowed my eyes.  I didn't like surprises.  Ninety- nine percent of the time, surprises are bad.  "Where?"  I asked, searching the room for the 'surprise'.  

Miroku pulled away from Hikaru's grasps to open the door.  All the girls including me, peered outside to see my mystery date.  There, leaning against a sleek black Mercedes convertible, was a lean silver haired man.  At first I thought it was Inuyasha and that Miroku was pulling another stupid joke of his.  

"Oh, Sesshoumaru!"  Kikyou exclaimed.  I looked closer.  She was right.  It was Sesshoumaru.  

"Huh?"  All the girls' eyes popped out of their heads. 

"What is the gorgeous ice bod doing here?"  Hikaru smirked.  She wrapped her arms over her chest, grinning and frowning at the same time.  

"I don't know, you tell me."  I muttered.  I straightened up, glaring at Miroku for an excuse.  

"He was available."  Miroku simply replied, shrugging slightly.  He held out his arm for Hikaru, who enthusiastically accepted it.   In the corner of my eye, I saw Sango pout a little and take her date's arm.  

Sesshoumaru remained outside, staring out into the night sky.  "Well, isn't he going to come inside to get me?"  I asked, somewhat snobbishly.  

"Yo, Sesshoumaru!"  Kouga barked, who was Jane's date.   Sesshoumaru glanced our way and gradually, yet elegantly pushed off from the car and made his way to the door.  His half eyes watched me the whole time while he made his way towards us.  His face was blank, not really caring for this dance and not really mad for going.  

He offered his arm to me, bowing slightly.  I took it, blushing slightly.  Why do I blush at odd times?  

"Well, let's go!"  Miroku exclaimed.  "I'm hungry and I have reservations at Sakura Restaurant!" Everyone went out, my grandfather bidding us a good time.  Make that a good, SAFE or you die time.   

I walked towards the limo that was waiting for all of us. Just when I was about to open the door, Sesshoumaru tugged me the other way.  "What?"  I looked at him, questioningly.  

"I have a car already."  Sesshoumaru pointed out.  He moved back so I could see the Mercedes.  

"That?"  I asked, not quite believing that I would be riding that thing at this moment.  Sesshoumaru nodded, a little annoyed at my curiousness.   

"I thought we would be going in the limo."  I looked at him, hoping he would understand.  He just cocked one eyebrow at me, looking a little unwilling.  "You know, limo, friends…"  I added, hoping now he would stop looking at me like that.  

"No, I don't know."  He said but I knew that he knew what I wanted but he didn't because he's a loner.  He doesn't like the company of my friends.  He wanted to go solo.                 

"But—"  I tried to argue, looking at my friends, who froze half way into the limo.  

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you come with us?"  Kikyou suggested, trying to help me.   

"Yeah, there's enough room."   Jane added, smiling her million dollar smile at us.  

Sesshoumaru continued to look uninterested in going into that limo.  "Fine,"  I caved in.  "I don't think a car like that would last in this neighborhood anyways."  I said, with a slight snicker in my voice.  

Amusement played on his face.  "I'm glad you agree."  He said smoothly as he led me to the passenger side of the convertible.  Opening the door, he courteously stepped back so I could get in.  I glared at him, mad at his unreadable face as I sat in the car.      

We drove in silence.  I stared out the window, Tokyo scenery flashing before me.  I wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings.   The only thing I was aware of was the white informative figure next to me, driving to the Sakura Restaurant.  His tuxedo was a smooth crisp black.   It was a flashy tuxedo that screamed custom or brand name on it.  

"Where's your tux from?"  I asked, trying to make a conversation.  

"It's Armani."  He replied.  

"Oh wow, Armani…"  I exclaimed.  "That's a nice and expensive logo."  I remarked.  

He didn't say anything, just kept driving.  His eyes were straight ahead, concentrating on the road.  

"So…"  I said, changing the subject.  I shifted in my seat awkwardly.  

"If you want to talk why don't you just tell me?"  Sesshoumaru said dully, turning into the left lane.  

I looked at him blankly.  "Excuse me?"  I asked him, not sure if he had just told me to tell him when I wanted to talk to him.  

"You know what I said."  He replied, eyes half closed in a bored way.  

I wrinkled my nose.  "No I don't.  I've never heard of telling someone when they wanted to talk."  

He smirked, the first kind of smile I've seen on his face. 

I realized what I had said.  "Oh wait, I meant…"  I didn't know how to explain it.  "Ah, you know what I meant!!!!"  I said, frustrated, slightly throwing my hands up in defeat.    

"No, I don't."  He said sardonically, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.  He looked at me innocently but with no mischievous glint.  He was good in making me feel stupid.                    

I lowered my eye lids, frowning at him.  "I can't believe this." I murmured to myself.  Why does everything happen to me?  Why did Inuyasha ditch me? So I can go with this sarcastic ice burden?  

"It's not like I exactly want to go to this 'huge' social event."  He snapped, kind of ticked off at my remark.   He got out of his car and walked around to open the door for me.  

"Thank you."  I said primly, placing my hand in his.  He gripped my hand slightly, helping me out of the car. 

We walked towards the restaurant.  We saw the limo pull up in front of us.   "Jeez, Sesshoumaru you drive so freaking fast!"  Miroku exclaimed, getting out of the limo.  

Miroku helped Hikaru out.  "No wonder you hit us the other day…"  She muttered.  I shot a death glare at her but she looked back innocently.   

"Let's go inside guys."  Jane suggested, leading the way in. 

"Yeah, I'm hungry."  Sango piped up.  She charged with her date past Miroku and Hikaru.  Miroku looked at me, exchanging thoughts, and then walking in with the rest of them.  

"That was kind of weird."  I mumbled under my breath.  Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at me, agreeing.  We walked inside after them; the waiter's assisting us to our table.  

We ordered our food, joking and laughing, and waiting for 'the moment of our lives'.  Sesshoumaru remained quiet throughout the whole time.  He didn't talk or laugh.  All he did was eat.

We arrived at the dance around eight o' clock.  By that time I was bored to death.  Sesshoumaru didn't talk to me, everyone else was talking with their date, and I was talking to myself.  

"Do you want to dance, or are you to bored of me already?"  Sesshoumaru held out his arm, with a slight amused look on his face.  

I took his arm, "Why would I be bored?"  I muttered to myself.  We entered the dance floor, getting into the rhythm of the night.  We swayed with the crowd, at our own pace but at the same time together.  

"You're pretty good dancer."  He said over the loud music.  

I at first couldn't hear him.  "What?"  I looked at him confused.  He repeated and still I couldn't hear.  He sort of sighed and pulled me close to him.  I was shocked, wondering what he was going to do.  Sesshoumaru is kind of an unpredictable guy, you know.  "I said,"  He fluidly said in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear, he was hesitating, trying to catch his breath from the dancing.  "You're a pretty good dancer."  I blushed, not knowing what to say.  We just kind of stood there, Sesshoumaru's mouth close to my ear in the middle of the dance floor.  

A couple passed us, murmuring how everyone makes out at the dance.  I blushed even more and pulled away.  Why do I blush!!!  Good thing I have makeup on, you really can't tell with a thousand pounds of concealer on.   

Miroku pranced by with Hikaru (as usual) latched to his arm like a leech.  "Hey Kagome, you want some beer? I sneaked some in."  He held out a bottle.  

My eyes bugged out.  "Miroku!  You dumb ass.  Why did you bring THAT here?"  I exclaimed in horror, backing away from the forbidden bottle.  

"It's cool Kagome, I got in under control."  He started to slur.  

"Um, no you don't."  I said, not believe a word he said.  I looked at the bottle, "Give me that, don't drink anymore.  Jeez."  I snatched the bottle away from Miroku.  

"What do we have here?"  A chaperone with bug eyes hovered over us.  I still had the bottle in my hand, crap!

"Uh…"  I looked at Sesshoumaru for help.  

"Is that BEER I see."  He peered at the bottle closely, his bug eyes bulged out of his head.  

"Um, no it isn't… It's soda…"  I lied.  The man just stared at me, unconvinced since he saw the label.  It clearly said "TIGER BEER:  REFRESHING TASTE… GRR…"  

"Stay out!!"  The bug man shouted as he kicked us out the door.  I brushed off my arm from his slimy touch.  (reminds me of Jaken!)

"Sheesh, that's dumb booty."  I grumbled.  Just great, I get kicked out of my senior year winter formal.  At least it's not prom.  

"Miroku is always doing something like that."  Sesshoumaru said, fixing his tux.  He brushed off imaginary lint off the front.  

"Why didn't he get kicked out too?"  I whined in an angry voice.  I crossly stared at the hotel where everyone was haveing the 'time of their lives' while me and my 'surprise' date were standing outside.  

"Uh, because you had the bottle in you hand and Miroku didn't." Sesshoumaru said in a 'matter of fact' tone.  I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes.  Even though I knew he was right, I still glared at him as if he betrayed me.

A chill went up my back.  Right then I realized it was cold outside!  It is WINTER FORMAL!  Of course it would be held in the winter where it is cold at night.  It's all logic Kagome…  

"Are you cold?"  Sesshoumaru asked without any concern on his face.  This guy is so mean!  Jeez, couldn't at least look a little concerned for a girl freezing in a tube top dress.  That kind of sounded sleezy… let me rephrase that.  A girl freezing in a strapless, formal dress.  

"No, I'm not."  I said, pissed off at the stupid chaperon, Miroku, and the freezing weather.  

"Ok."  He said, light shrugging.  "Suit yourself. As for myself, I'm cold."  He remarked.  He started to walk away.  

I sprang after him.  "Where are you going!"  I asked, panicky.  

He stopped, slightly turning his head.  "Do you want to stay here?"  He stood there, waiting for me to answer.  

"Right…"  I trailed off.  "Let's go."  I caught up with him and we made our way to his car.  

Ahh, the comforts of a Mercedes.  I giggled to myself when we got into the car, warm and snuggly.  Sesshoumaru looked at me, confused.  He shook his head and started the car.  

"Where to now?"  I asked, glancing at the time.  It was only 8:30.  

"I don't know.  Do you want to go home?"  He asked considerately.  

"What?  It's only 8:30!  Now why would I want to go home…"  I exclaimed.

"True."  He agreed, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.  "You want to just go to the parties?"  He suggested.

Hmm, winter formal parties.  Aren't we supposed to go to those after winter formal?  Oh well.  "Sure."  I shrugged lightly, kicking back and relaxing in his luxury seat.

The party was at a uptown residency in the next district. The house was huge!  There were cars parked, taking up two blocks.  We had to walk to the party.  We arrived and it was just wild.  There were people everywhere.  The air was heavy with smoke, alcohol, music.  I really didn't blend because of my dress but there were other girls who were in winter formal dresses too.  I forgot to bring extra clothes for the party.  Oh well, like I care.    

Sesshoumaru and I got separated but that was ok.  I automatically found some friends and I started dancing.  Just when I was having so much fun, I saw something I wish I never had seen.  I saw Inuyasha on the couch, kissing a girl.  I halted in my steps, staring at the two.  I turned my body, jerking my head toward them.  How could he do this to me?  Right then, I felt like marching up to him, slap the girl, and cuss the hell out of him.  Instead I turned, found Sesshoumaru and got the hell out of there.  

"Fucking dick!"  I fumed once I got outside.  We walked briskly to his car which was two blocks down.  "I can't believe him."  

"He WAS busy earlier though."  Sesshoumaru commented, running a slender hand through his silver hair.  "He wasn't at the party, he was with my dad.  I don't know how the hell he ended up at the party.  

"Yeah, well he could've told me something."  I grumbled, frowning up at the sky. 

"I don't think he could of.  It was kind of sudden."  Sesshoumaru explained, still holding Inuyasha's back.  We approached his car. He fumbled with his keys and then unlocked the door. 

"Well, I still think he should've told me."  I complained as I got into the car.  

"That's Inuyasha for you." He shook his head, starting the engine.  We pulled out and into the night.  It was still 9:00.  

I stood outside of a bowling alley, freezing.  Sesshoumaru was crouched, looking at the damaged wheel that made us pull over.

"I can't believe this."  I murmured to myself, rubbing my arms.  

"The tire is blown."  Sesshoumaru announced, clicking the flash light in his hand off.  

"Great."  I said sarcastically.  "Call the tow truck."  I suggested.  Sesshoumaru went in the car to get out his phone.  He leaned against the black car, dialing a certain number.  

"Ah, hello?  Yes, I need you to tow my car.  It has a flat tire.  I'm at the Night Bowling Alley on Yoshi street."  Sesshoumaru told the towing service.  "Uh, three hours?  What do you mean three hours? Arrghh, fine."  He ended the call.

"It's going to take three hours for them to get here."  Sesshoumaru said, sighing a little. He dropped to my side, sitting next to me on the curb.

"This is so great."  I rolled my eyes.  "Why are they going to take three hours?" 

"Because, it's a busy night."  He replied.  My head sinked down to my knees.  Why me?  Why? 

"Well, if you want we can go bowling."  Sesshoumaru suggested, looking at the bowling alley.  

"Sure, whatever."  I grumbled, reluctantly getting up.  

"That will be $6." The clerk said monotonously.  "Thank you."  We took our bowling shoes and went in.  There were a couple of people there, it wasn't exactly packed.  

We shared a lane with some high school guys from a different school.  They took one look at us and started laughing.  I glared at them.

"Hey!  What the hell are you laughing at?"  I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

A cute, dark guy answered me.  "You two look your going to get married.  You didn't have to dress up that much to go bowling."  He laughed more, along with his friends. 

I flushed hard.  "For your 411, I just came from winter formal."  I told him and before he could answer I said, "And you know what?  I got kicked out.  Yup, I got kicked out! So I was like, ok it's early I'll just go to a party.  So I went to the party.  And you know what?  I saw my date over there kissing some girl! Ha, a GIRL!  And earlier they had told me that he had to cancel on me.  So I left with my 'last moment' date.  Then, ha this is not the last of it, then the car had a flat tire.  And do you know when the tow truck will come?  Hm?  DO YOU?!?"  A vein protruded out of my left temple as my right eye twitched.  

The guy backed away and so did his friends.  "Um, California?"  He suggested in a weak voice.

"Ehhh wrong.  You striked out Billy Bob, go home.  The real answer was 3 hours!!!"  I exclaimed, breathing hard.  The guys scrambled out of the bowling alley, screaming bloody Mary.  Wow, I feel better hehe.  

_________________________________

You guys thought I died?  Haha, rolls on the floor laughing..

*readers glare at me*

eep!  Sorry, I didn't know you guys really thought I died.  Sheesh, I was trying to get all my work done and get some sleep.  I was really tired when I got home. Seriously, I'm not even joking.  I slept for two days, only got up to eat then slept again.  

I thought that was a good chapter.  Hehe, review!  

  
      


	2. Lab Partners!

Hiya!!! Ok I'm back and ready for action!!!! Here's chapter 2 hahaha!!! Haha my mom just brought me some dessert!!! HAHAHA Expect a crazy CHAPTER!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Just peachy's brother: Oh great... Thanks a lot mom... *gets his bat ready*

Chapter 2

"All right class, today I will pick new lab partners."

There was a mixture of responses in Kouga's science class since not everyone liked their recent partner. 

Kouga's heart leaped for joy. Maybe now he will be partnered up with Kagome. He silently prayed, _"Please let me be partners with Kagome. Please, please, please." _

"Let's see.. Kouga and ..." The teacher adjusted his glasses as he looked for another partner for Kouga.

__

"And... and... argghh just say Kagome." Kouga thought to himself, dying from suspense.

"Kag... no sorry, Jaken." Kouga stood up, growled, and brought out his arm down with a loud sound breaking his desk in two.

"Okay... Kagome and Inuyasha." The teacher said like kids breaking desks happens everyday.

The class shifted around so that they could work on their labs. They were to see the effects of different solutions on different powders.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha glanced at his partner. He never really talked to her during his years at Tokyo High. "Kagome let me set you straight. I will not let you copy off of me. You have to do your own lab write up. You will do half of the experiment and I will do the other half." 

Kagome just stared at him. Her eyes looked at him like he was a nut. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm pretty fair." She giggled a little.

Inuyasha just looked away, embarrassed. He felt stupid for saying that so forwardly. He silently set up the lab. Just as he turned around to get some iodine, he was greeted with a face full of flour. Everyone gasped at Jaken, who had "accidentally" tripped over Kouga's foot.

"Ha! Suits you Inuyasha. Inuyasha's the flower (flour) boy. You pansy!" Kouga teased. He was sort of jealous that Inuyasha got to be partners with Kagome. 

Inuyasha balled his fist, ready to make them fly. He wanted to sock Kouga but instead he took a fist full of baking soda and threw it at Kouga. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kouga ducked and it hit Kagome.

Kagome gave him a death stare. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed, " Inuyasha you better say sorry."

"Heh.. I don't say sorry." Inuyasha smirked.

Then Kagome fixed herself and smiled. "Well I hope you like to make dough." She poured water over Inuyasha.

"You wretch!" Inuyasha shouted as he squirted dye toward her but hit Kouga. Then so on and so forth, a powder and dye fight started in class.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"It's your entire fault Inuyasha." Kagome muttered as she wiped the lab tables. She worked vigorously in circles, taking all her anger out in cleaning.

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled as he wiped the windows.

"If only you said..."

"Sorry?" Inuyasha smirked. "In a million years!" Inuyasha hated saying sorry and being corrected.

__

What his problem? Kagome wondered. _He's rude and arrogant. he acts like everything he does is acceptable at all times. _

The door opened as a boy of about 12 years old entered the room.

"Souta!" Kagome said. She forgot he was suppose to walk to her school and walk with her home because he didn't have soccer practice. Her mom didn't like Souta walking home by himself but she didn't get off work just yet.

"Hi big sis. Are you finished yet? I wanna go home now." Souta asked eagerly. She glanced at Inuyasha who was completely ignoring them, wiping the floor. 

"Can you wait a while Souta?" I have to clean this place."

"Sure. Hey you!" Souta pointed at Inuyasha. "Do you wanna see a magic trick?"

"Not really..." But Souta had already handcuffed Inuyasha and had taken Kagome's hand to hand cuff her.

"Hey!" Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't worry, I will magically unlock it!" Souta replied. "UHH... Abra Kadabra... and presto!" Souta tugged at the cuffs. "Umm.. open sesame!" Souta tugged again. "Aww man it didn't work."

"Well use the key Souta." Kagome thought she sounded a little nervous. 

"Well..." Souta mumbled as he patted his clothing, looking for his key. "I don't have it at the moment!" Souta said with his hand scratching his head. 

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared.

"You little twerp!" Kagome screamed. "You better go get it."

"Maybe it's at home." Souta said, inching away from the infuriated two.

"Well let's go to your home!" Inuyasha said dragging Souta and Kagome out of the classroom. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Where is it?" Inuyasha grumbled as he tossed clothes and books around Souta's room.

"I don't see it Souta." Kagome sighed as she looked through Souta's Magic for Dummies Kit. She was tired. Inuyasha dragged her, running through out her house, throwing stuff all over the place. He was frantically searching everywhere.

"I have a fight tomorrow. How am I going to fight with a girl on my arm?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. 

"What are we going to do tonight?" Kagome whined. The fact that Inuyasha and her had to share a room or worse, a bed made her shiver. "My mom doesn't let me sleep over at anyone's house."

"I guess I'll stay over here tonight." Inuyasha replied.

"Well we don't have a choice now do we?" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up but Inuyasha pulled hr back down. She insisted he get up. She walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?"

"What do you have to eat?" 

"Umm... I can make you an omelet."

"Sure." He said as he took a seat at the counter.

Kagome glared at him. " I can't make you anything if you sit down stupid ass." 

"Oh.. my bad.." He got up and followed her around while she cooked. 

In seconds, Inuyasha was at Kagome's table eating like a caveman. Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. Inuyasha had no manners... Kagome passed up her dinner, which Inuyasha gladly accepted.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Hours later...

Kagome frowned as she realized that she couldn't change since Inuyasha was chained to her wrist. They were in her room moving her bed so that Inuyasha could sleep on the floor. 

"You better call your mom to tell her you won't be home." Kagome said as she tossed Inuyasha a pillow and blanket. She got under the covers. 

"My mom dies a long time ago." Inuyasha said quietly as he laid on Kagome's floor.

Kagome's head popped out. She looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I apologize."

She said sympathetically. "What about your dad?"

"He died right after my mom." 

"Oh my gosh. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..." Just then tears began to appear in Kagome's eyes. She wiped them away. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"My mom died of leukemia. My father couldn't live without her so he decided to jump off a bridge. I guess he forgot about Sesshouamru and I."

A sad wave pressed on to Kagome. She bursted into tears. "That's is so hic sad sniff!"

"Stop crying." Inuyasha growled at her. "It's not sad. It's pathetic! My dad was a weakling. He forgot about his kids. All he thought was about himself!" Inuyasha shouted, trembling slightly.

Kagome stop crying and she smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder. It was calming for him. She didn't have to say anything. Her body waves said it all to Inuyasha. He felt safe and secure for once. He never had seen anyone smile like that to him. It was warm and loving.

"Is it okay if you miss tomorrow's fight?" Kagome questioned. She looked honestly concerned. 

"Yeah. No one cares if I don't show up. Everyone comes to watch Sesshoumaru."

"That's not true!" Kagome said in horror. "If my brother finds that key, I will be at your fight to cheer you on!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just nodded and fell asleep.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

In the Morning...

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! Open the door!"

Kagome flung her eyes open. "Oh no it's my mother!" she whispered. She looked to the side. Inuyasha's face greeted her. Then she realized that he had his arm around her. She must have fallen off her bed. She tried to pry away but he snuggled closer. "Inuyasha wake up!" She patted his cheek. His eyes opened and he met Kagome's eyes. "Ahem..." Kagome cleared her throat. He realized what position they were in and he jumped away. He turned red but Kagome had no time to yell at him. She shoved him out the window and closed it. 

"Come in mom!" She yelled.

"Kagome! I just wanted to check if you were awake."

"Oh.. is that all. I'm awake!" Kagome faked a laugh with guilt written all over her face.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha crouched under the window. When were they going to finished talking? His leg was falling asleep.

Finally, Kagome opened the window and he climbed back in checking to see if the coast was clear. What he didn't notice was that a girl from Tokyo High saw Inuyasha jump in and out of Kagome's window while she walked to school.

___________________________________________________________

Damn... I'm too tired to check for errors... Sorry if there is errors... 

Ok sooo... hehe cliffhanger!!! HAHAHAHAHA I like to stop updating for a while un till I feel you guys suffered enough but I don't think I would... I want to have about 4 chapters up so people will consider reading my story. If i get at least 20 reviews I will put up the 5th chapter (which I have written!)... I don't feel hyper anymore... 

o well... review so you get know if Inuyasha and Kagome will ever be free from each other. Or who's the girl walking to school... is it Kikyo? OoO wouldn't that suck if it was Kikyo hmm...


	3. Misunderstanding

HI! I'm back with chapter 3!!! HaHA hehe very funny chapter this is!

I just want to thank my first two reviewers in 24 hours. Thank you Thank you! Umm.. 

Claraious - Thank you! Don't worry there will be more Sesshoumaru in Chapter 5... and a lot more in chapter 6!

Regina - don't worry there will be more of Miroku! He's like the funniest character!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

Chapter 3: Rumors!

Inuyasha jumped into the window and landed on top of Kagome. He immediately got off. "I wasn't looking." was all he could say.

"I need to change Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded. She needed to change out of her clothes. She wore it yesterday and today was a free dress day but how was she going to take her shirt off when the handcuff was there? It won't allow her to change her shirt.

"Arrgghhh... why can't you just wear that?"

"Because I wore it yesterday you baka!" Kagome hissed to him. _This guy isn't sanitary... _She thought as she shook her head in disapproval.

She stalked to her closet and shut the door as closed as possible. She beckoned for Inuyasha to turn around. With half of Inuyasha's arm in her closet, she yanked his arm further. At some points, she almost yanked him into her closet.

"Hey would you stop yanking my arm?!?" Inuyasha barked. She didn't reply back. All he could hear was the snipping of scissors against fabric. 

Kagome had cut her sleeve ad the sides of her shirt to get her shirt off. She looked around for a shirt. She saw a one-strap tank top. Perfect she thought. As she put it on, Inuyasha's hand brushed against her skin. Kagome's eyes popped out, she turned red, and she shrieked. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Aahhhh."

Inuyasha jumped out of his boring expression. Natural instincts made him swing the door open. He was greeted with a slap.

"You pervert!" Kagome shrieked. "Who said you can open this door! I'm still changing!" Kagome face was red as Inuyasha gawked at Kagome's half-naked body. Steam coming out of her ears, Kagome slammed the door in his face but it popped back open because of the chain. 

Inuyasha growled at her. The slap still stung his face. What was her problem? She had a nice body though...

Kagome opened the door, scowling as she slipped on her sandals. Inuyasha just stood there, still gawking. She looked nice in her regular clothes but her top was kind of revealing... Well it looks like it was the only one she could wear without cutting it. She brushed her hair with hr free hand, put some lip-gloss on, and attached a necklace to her neck. Why did girls have to get so dressed up for school anyways?

They sneaked into Souta's room.

"Souta! Today you will continue to look for that key!" Kagome commanded to Souta.

Souta mumbled an ok and feel back asleep. He didn't have to go to school today because it was teacher workshop day or something.

"Maybe we can cut this thing off..." Kagome muttered, looking at Inuyasha for confirmation.

"Maybe." He sounded a little hopeful.

They tip - toed to the kitchen looking for Kagome's mother. She had apparently left for work.

Kagome brought out a knife. She had a gleam in her eyes that made Inuyasha shiver. She cackled evilly for about 5 seconds and then realized that Inuyasha was staring at her. She cleared her throat.

"Ok." Kagome said as she focused on the chain in between them. 

Ten minutes later....

Kagome vigorously sawed at the chain. Inuyasha shook his head. This was getting no where. He grabbed her hand. They looked at the knife. The chain had grinded the knife down to a dull edge. They looked at the chain. Not even a scratch. Souta had gotten some really heavy duty handcuffs...

"It's no use." Kagome said burying her face in her hands. She had to go to school with dog boy attached to her hand. 

"Hey it's not like I want you around me at school either." Inuyasha spat. Kagome looked up to see a little hurt in his eyes. A new set of feelings entered Kagome. She felt him look at her coldly. It made every part of her body shiver.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Kagome said softly, lightly touching his arm. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to run out the door except for the fact that if she did, he would be right behind her. Kagome wondered why she felt this way. He seemed uncomfortable with her hand on his arm. She felt a little better after noticing that.

"C' mon let's go." Inuyasha said, breaking Kagome's touch.

"Wait." She paused. She grabbed a hat and sunglasses. Just in case.

"God Kagome, am I that embarrassing?" Inuyasha mocked at Kagome. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kikyo walked to school excitedly. She felt floaty, like being light enough to fly. There were butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to hear from Kagome. Kagome assured her that Inuyasha would say yes. Maybe by first period Inuyasha, her Inuyasha would be holding her in his broad arms. That's why she went to school early.

Kikyo giggled to herself making a scrawny boy near her scream and run away. Kikyo shrugged to herself. Poor boy.

"You know Kagome, that one girl in Archery Club?" Kikyo averted her attention to a freshman girl who was talking to another freshman girl. These freshmen, always talking smack about the upperclassmen. She better have something nice to say about Kagome.

"Yea, well I heard that Inuyasha was almost caught in Kagome's Bedroom last night."

"No, I heard he broke into her room this morning." The second freshman girl explained.

"Well, I heard that they did spend the night together and in the morning her mom came in and caught them. Her mom was so mad that she threw Inuyasha out of Kagome's window. Her window is on the fourth story!" Another girl butted in.

"Dude, I heard Kagome and Inuyasha were handcuffed together by the police because they started a powder and dye fight in science class." Some surfer dude said. Everyone else's sweat dropped and the laughed at that statement.

The butterflies in Kikyo made contact with the acid in her stomach. Kikyo was hit with a wave of different emotions. What happened last night? What did Kagome and Inuyasha do? Why does she have the feeling the first rumor was right? Kikyo became dizzy from all the thoughts. She screamed letting it all out and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. To make her day worse, on the way there she saw Kagome and Inuyasha, holding hands.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to school together. Of course together; they were handcuffed to each other. Inuyasha was silent for part of the walk. he wanted to say something to her but he couldn't find anything to say. Miroku would probably have a million things to say to a girl. The guy was a smooth talker. But then again, he also gets slapped eighty percent of the time whenever he talks to a girl. Speaking of Miroku, he had a major crush on Sango, Kagome's best friend. It may seem like he likes every girl in school but Inuyasha knew for a fact that he really liked Sango. Miriko thought every girl in school is an air-headed bimbo except for Sango. Miriko claimed that Sango had a "beautiful mind"... It's just that Miriko was a pervert. He couldn't pass up a sneak attack on a good-looking girl, even in front of Sango.

"Hey Kagome, you know Miriko Hiyashi?"

"You mean that pervert who peeped into the girls' locker room? The guy is sick. Why are you bring up Miriko to me?"

"Hey give him some slack. He's just hormonically challenged. It doesn't have to do with you. It has to do with Sango Tsushima." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She raised one eyebrow and looked partially interested in what he had to say about Miriko and Sango.

(A/N: Hormonically Challenged??? Is there even such a thing? o well it makes it sound funny)

"Well Miriko really likes..."

"The answer is no. My friend deserves more than a 'hormonically challenged' or as I like to call them, perverted guy." Kagome looked mad. Inuyasha would have backed off but the fact that she insulted Miriko made him shoot back at her.

"Miriko can be intimidating but he does respect girls sometimes. I mean most times. Eh heh..." Inuyasha glanced nervously at Kagome. She had a look on her face that said she didn't buy it. He wouldn't make a very good salesman.

"Whatever. He's a sleazy, perverted, and low down dog that will never be faithful to only one girl." 

"Hey! Miriko maybe a pervert nut he's not sleazy and not a low down dog. He really likes Sango for her mind! He told me that she has a 'beautiful mind'. I've never seen Miriko talk about Sango in the same way as he talks about other girls." Judging by the look on Kagome's face, Inuyasha could be a good salesman.

"Are you serious? Wow, I never thought Miriko could actually really like one girl. Well anyways, do you know Kikyo Fujikage?"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. Of course he knew Kikyo. She was the only girl he fantasized about. He looked at Kagome to see what kind of trick she was playing. Did she want to hook him up with Kikyo? Kagome just looked at him with a glint of mystery in her eyes. She looked cute like that... Hold up. She was asking him about Kikyo right? Why would he be thinking about Kagome?

"Yea, I've seen her around." Inuyasha strained to stay in one place. It felt like his heart jumped into his lungs making it hard for Inuyasha to breathe.

Kagome could see his anticipation. She grinned evilly. He didn't like that look in her eyes...

"Nah, I'll tell you later we're at school right now." He wanted to jump on Kagome and strangle her in till she told but who could do that to such a cute face?

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miriko called Inuyasha from a distance away. Inuyasha instantly grabbed Kagome's hand hiding the handcuffs. He pasted on a cheesy smile.

"Oh so the rumors are true aye.." Miriko said slyly. "You dog!" Miriko laughed as he slapped Inuyasha's back. He was going to have bruises in the morning. "Kagome, I didn't know you and Inuyasha liked each other!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said, confused.

"Sure Kagome, I hope you used protection!" Miriko winked at them and skipped away.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Just when the reached school, Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome's hand. She was startled at first. Was he trying something on her? She felt joy overtake her heart. She stiffened when she realized he did it to cover the handcuffs because Miriko was approaching them. How stupid of her. She scowled at herself and at the weird remarks that Miriko made. Then fear struck her. What if somebody saw Inuyasha at her house? Assuring herself that that wasn't possible, she felt the warmness of Inuyasha's palm. It made her feel as if nothing else was happening.

Something caught her attention. A banner had been posted from the ceiling. It said "Tokyo High Kendo Festival." Kagome's mouth hung wide open. How could she forget? But this was good. Students only have to go to homeroom, which she had with Inuyasha. Then they had the whole day to enjoy the festival and then the last game of the season. That was good since she didn't have some classes with him. 

In homeroom, classmates were acting weird. Well they were holding hands through out class. When the bell rang, a sigh of relief came from both of them. Kagome wanted to enjoy the festival but they had to go home and see if Souta had found the key.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"You think the believe us if we said nothing happened between us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha after first period. he just remained silent. His rep was ruined because of Kagome's little brother.

Then Kikyo appeared in front of the. Her face had tears written all over it. Her eyes were angry and her face was pale.

"So it's true! Kagome how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!" Kikyo accused Kagome, betrayal in her eyes.

"Kikyo it's not what you think.."

"Whatever! When I heard it I didn't want to believe it." She pointed at their hands, " But now I see this!" Kikyo broke into hysterical sobs and she turned and ran away. Inuyasha was screaming inside fore Kikyo to stop. He wanted to be with Kikyo. It was all a misunderstanding but he didn't move. His eyes chased Kikyo as she disappeared at a corner. He looked at Kagome. She was pale and was on the verge of tears. At that point, Inuyasha felt sorry for her. She was actually the one ruined by this misunderstanding. Guys would think she's easy and girls would think she's a slut. Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let her go for a while." He whispered. "She's too mad to understand right now." Kagome just nodded.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Hmm... how do I get Kagome away from that dork, Inuyasha?" Kouga wondered out loud. He was sitting on a bench scheming of ways to get Kagome. "Maybe I should save the world from evil alien beings from the planets Krillon. Then Kagome will fall in my arms and say 'Kouga, you're my hero! Will you be my boyfriend?"

"'Kouga, you're my hero! Will you be my boyfriend?" A girl said dropping into Kouga's arm.

Kouga looked down to see a girl with glasses shaped like stars, short hair, and a huge mole on the side of her face. It was Noteven Known, wheezing in his arms. She held her microphone (pen) at him.

"Kouga! weez I love you!"

Kouga screamed like a girl, dropped Noteven Known, and ran away.

"Kouga wait! You can have my microphone (pen)!"

Kouga ran away from the crazed girl only to bump in to what seemed like, Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed but pushed out of the way. She broke into more sobs as she ran away. "Kagome wait!" Kouga called after her. His anger boiled. It was no one other than Inuyasha. He had a image of Inuyasha torturing Kagome in a demon

form. He balled his fist and stalked toward Inuyasha on the other of campus.

There was Inuyasha standing with a girl who had sunglasses and a hat on. No wonder Kagome was upset, he was holding that girl's hand... Two timer!

WHAM!

Kouga sent Inuyasha flying along with his wretch. Kouga wiped his hands in victory. A bid grin appeared on his face. Now Kagome was his for the taking. 

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Inuyasha stirred as he slowly gained consciousness. Stupid Kouga. He is going to be the first to get killed when he gets unhooked along with Miriko. He was about to greet Kouga, when Kouga winded up and socked Inuyasha in the face. Hmm.. Inuyasha felt something brush against his lips. He opened his eyes and there was Kagome under him with her eyes wide open. His lips had unintentionally kissed Kagome. He jerked up, pulling at the chain. Both of them look down and blushed viciously. They both opened their mouths. 

"You go first." They said at the same time.

"No you." At the same time again

"Fine I'll go first." Now this was getting silly.

"Would you stop that?" It seemed like they had the same brain. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. jerking Inuyasha closer to her. She turned away from him, jerking him again.

"Well what did you want to say?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha was about to say sorry but he changed his mind. "Nothing, just don't kiss me again." Kagome's eyes twitched. A red aura engulfed her body.

"I kissed you!?! I think you mean don't kiss me you STUPID ASS!!!" She shrieked into Inuyasha's poor ears.

With surprising new energy she dragged poor Inuyasha (literally dragged him) through the street, stomped into her house, and demanded Souta for the key. 

Souta had a fake cheesy smile. "Now you wouldn't believe where I found the key." 

Inuyasha's ears perked at the word key. "Where?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Eh...hehe.. in my pocket! Isn't that funny? Ha hah har har eh... Guys? Why do you look so mad? People make mistakes right? AHHH!!! Mommy HELP!"

_________________________________________________________

Yay!!! I'm finished with Chapter 3!!! Now REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! REVIEW! If you review I will tell you what happens to poor Souta... And what happens to Kikyo. You wouldn't believe what happens next! MAUH AHAHA but I can't tell you if you don't review!!! 


	4. Mix up

Hiya!!! I'm back!!! hehe. I hope you review this chapter! Please enjoy this chapter!!! Oh man.. sorry for misspelling Miroku! feel so stupid... I just want to hide under a rock... No wonder when I typed Miroku it looked funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters...

Chapter 4

Kikyo wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like the world had betrayed her. If Kagome liked Inuyasha, why didn't she just tell her instead of agreeing to tell him and assuring her he would say yes. She leaned into the wall. Why is she so disturbed by this. It isn't the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome... But it's the fact that Kagome had lied to her. She felt twelve years of friendship slip away as she made herself angrier and angrier with Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kikyo turned her head to see Kouga running toward her. Kikyo turned her head to see if Kagome was around. She didn't want to be around that tramp. Looking around she realized that Kouga was calling her 'Kagome'.

"Arggghh.. I'm not Kagome you dimwit!" Kikyo spat at Kouga. Kouga looked at her closely. 

"You're right. You're uglier than she is." Kouga said totally unaware that he just said that out loud, observing her like a specimen.

*WHAM*

Kikyo's fist made contact with Kouga's face as he fell on the ground, skidding a little.

Kikyo's fury slowly dies away as she realized that Kouga hit his head on a tree. "Oh My God." Kikyo exclaimed. Fear engulfed her body. What if he has a concussion? She rushed to his side. His eyes swirled as a big bump protruded his head. "Kouga wake up!" She patted his cheek. Just then something grabbed her hand. Kouga shot up, wide awake.

"Kikyo will you be my girlfriend?"

Kikyo feel over.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Come back here you little brat!" Inuyasha snarled as he chased Souta around Kagome's house. Inuyasha totally forgot about Kagome who was unconscious, her eyes swirling. @___@

Souta, screaming at the top of his lungs, ran from Inuyasha. Eh knew Inuyasha was faster than he was but Kagome was pulling him back. More like he was pulling Kagome. Souta ran with the key in his hand down the hall to Kagome's room. He was about to close the door on Inuyasha but he was to quick. he dove and grabbed Souta's leg. Souta tumbled to the ground and the key slipped out of Souta's hand, out the window.

"NOOO!!!" Inuyasha gasped in horror. Without thinking he jumped out the window after the key.

"Inuyassshhhaaa!!!" Kagome's voiced trailed as she plummeted down the side of the house. Kagome's closed her eyes for a hard landing but landed on top of Inuyasha. 

"Oufff." A sharp pain sliced into Inuyasha, knocking the air out of his lungs. After a few second they realized what position they were once again in. They humped up in a millisecond and started yelling at each other. Tension growing in between the eyes. 

"You dumb ass!!! Why did you jump out of the window? You're a crazy son of a ..."

"Bitch! You're the reason we're in this mess!" Inuyasha held up his wrist and pointed at the broken chain. "See this! It's broken! Broken?" Inuyasha did a double look. "A hah I'm free! I'm free!!!" Inuyasha broke out laughing. "Oops... I was caught up in the moment." 

"Eh heh sure..." Kagome said as a sweat dropped from her head. "Well now we can go explain to Kikyo." Kagome said taking Inuyasha's wrist. Deep in her mind, she felt bad when Inuyasha had exclaimed his freedom.

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Kagome and Inuyasha ran down the street. Inuyasha snatched his hand away from Kagome. He wasn't going to bail on her. He wanted Kikyo to understand more than Kagome thought he did. They reached the festival where Kikyo would be. Kagome had said that Kikyo was helping Rin at the Environment booth.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped for air as she grabbed her friend's hand. Inuyasha behind her. "Kikyo it's all a mistake! Yesterday Souta handcuffed me and Inuyasha together because he was doing a magic trick and it didn't work so we told Souta to get the key then he said he lost it and then we were stuck together for the whole nigh but we didn't do anything and then when we came to school, Inuyasha pretended to hold my hand so no one would notice that we were handcuffed together but we didn't know that someone saw Inuyasha outside my window because my mother came in!!!" Kagome cried, saying everything in one sentence. She begged Kikyo with her eyes to understand. Kikyo blinked and her frown turned upward. 

"Muah ahahaha. You gasp Inuyasha...ahaha were gasp hand haha cuffed together!! a HAHAHa! That's the funniest thing I've heard!" Kikyo exclaimed holding her sides as she fell on the table, continuing to laugh. Rin, who had heard everything rushed to Kagome's side.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened? Inuyasha didn't do anything to you last night did he? Rin narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, "If you even touched a hair on Kagome's body, I will rip you apart. I know how you guys think! You and Miroku are always groping girls! You're a sicko!" Now all the girls at the booth balled their fists, their expression hidden by a shadow, their eyes flared.

"Now girls," Inuyasha backed away from the angry mob of girls as they inched closer to him. "I didn't do anything to Kagome. Right Kagome?" He turned to look at Kagome. A red aura flamed her body.

"You peeked at me while I tired to change!" She pointed her finger, accusingly, Then with that all the girls jumped on him, Inuyasha tried to run away but there was to many of them. 

"No! You screamed and I thought you were in trouble!" Inuyasha scrambled out the words. Gasping from the girls tearing at them. Murder in their eyes. 

"Oh yea, now I remember!" Kagome giggled.

Everyone froze in their positions. Rin, pulling at his hair, Sango, about to punch him, and other girls about the kick him. Their sweat dropped and everyone feel down, legs in the air. Then just a second after that the girls, who was just beating the crap out of Inuyasha, had happy smiles on them. 

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha, no hard feelings?" Rin smiled so sweetly, Inuyasha had to say it was ok.

"Inuyasha, I hope I didn't hurt you." Sango said thoughtfully. She patted his back with a huge grin. "Friends?" Inuyasha nodded in pain.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kikyo. Her eyes were filled with stars and her hands clasped together like she was praying. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kikyo jumped on to Inuyasha and hugged him. It caught him off guard but before he could return the hug, he caught the eyes of Kagome. She had a blank expression on her face and she noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her so she turned around and walked away. 

_______________________________________________________________

Ok Done! Hope you like this Chapter! Review so you can find out what happens to Inuyasha and Kikyo... not that anything happens to them... it's just that Kagome has little feelings for Inuyasha and... : x said to much... Well hehe... REVIEW or else... 

HUMAN SAM SHORTY SHORTS!!!! (sponge bob square pants)

REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!


	5. Go Sesshoumaru

Hi!  I'm back here with chapter 5…  Review!  God damn it!  Ahem.. hehe sorry…   

Disclaimer:  I don't won Inuyasha

Chapter 5

"YEAH.  GO SESSHOUMARU!!!  GO! GO! GO!"  The Sesshoumaru fan clubbed roared as everyone stared at them.  Everyone's sweat dropped, the match didn't even start yet.  They had shirts with Sesshoumaru senior picture on it and pom poms.  Every little shred on the pom poms had "Go Sesshoumaru" on it.

"Hey, look I didn't know cheerleaders cheer for Kendo!"  Kouga said in the stands to the gang.  He was sitting with Mirkou, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and Rin.  

"GO SESSHOUMARU!"

"Or maybe not…"  Everybody shook their heads.  

"Who can mistake the Sesshoumaru fan club for cheerleaders?"  Sango asked herself.

"Kouga."  Everybody replied dully.

The doors of the Kendo room opened as the opposing team, Furkanan High entered.  They sat in the bleachers.  The some of their classmates were with them.  

"Boo!  Get out of here!"  The Sesshoumaru fan club shouted.  That was unsportsmanlike like…  

"Geez Tokyo high is very mean."  Ranma Satome of Furkanan High whispered to his fiancée, Akane.  Miriko didn't mind that comment because he was busy looking at Sango in front of him.  She turned around and Miriko waved to Sango but she pushed him out of the way.  

"Ranma!  Hey I see you finally came to a Kendo game!"  Sango said cheerfully as Miriko's face twisted.  

"Yea, I wanted to see Kuno lose."  Ranma shrugged.  Miriko thought he looked handsome enough for a girl to like him; Sango probably had a crush on him.  Miriko's face went red.  _*Not as fine as me!*, he thought.  He decided to make his move.  He slipped next to Sango pushing Rin down, squishing the next person, squishing the next, and the next.  Everybody glared at Miriko.  _

"Eh heh Sorry?"  Miriko asked in a teeny voice.  

"BAKA!"

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Varsity, Number two!"  That was Inuyasha, his match was up.  He looked around and saw Kagome in the stands cheering him on.  He felt relieved.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome stop crying and she smiled.  She put her hand on his shoulder.  It was calming for him.  She didn't have to say anything.  He felt safe and secure.  He never saw anyone smile like that to him.  It was warm and loving. _

_"Is it okay if you miss tomorrows fight?"  Kagome questioned.  She looked honestly concerned.  _

_"Yeah.  No one cares if I don't show up.  Everyone one comes to watch Sesshoumaru._

_"That's not true!"  Kagome said in horror.  "If my brother finds that key, I will be at your fight to cheer you on!"  Kagome said cheerfully._

_Inuyasha didn't saying anything he just nodded and fell asleep._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kikyo waved to Inuyasha and he waved back.  Even if Kagome wasn't here he's still have Kikyo but he had a feeling if Kagome wasn't here he would feel lied to.  

He picked up his sword and walked to the center of the mat.  He bowed to his opponent whom he knew.  They have been fighting against each other since they were Junior Varsity number two.  Inuyasha always won though.  His name was Matt and they were good friends.  In kendo, you get to know a lot of people from different high schools when you came together for a meet.     

Everyone cheered as Inuyasha knocked the sword out of Matt's hand.  Inuyasha felt overwhelmingly happy today.  

~*-~*-~*~-

Miriko sweated next to Sango.  He didn't know why he felt this way when he was around or thinking about Sango.  Inuyasha was up and Kagome and Kikyo were engrossed in his match.  Perfect.  "Sango…"  She turned her head toward him.  Smiling from watching Inuyasha win.  He was about to melt.  He looked at the floor to hide his blush.  "Sango would you want to have dinn…"

"No."  Miriko looked up to see Ranma sitting next to him.  He yelped.  Ranma was clenching his fist. "You will not talk or touch Sango anymore or I will make sure you will never enjoy anything that you have to chew."

Was this guy for real?  Personally knock out Miriko?  Miriko probably could withstand him but would probably have no more teeth left after that.  Miriko shut up and watched the match.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Rin cheered as Inuyasha knocked his opponent's sword to the ground and tapped his sword on his neck.  She jumped up and down cheering.  Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome shook their heads and murmured something about Rin, crazy, and sports.  

"What?"  Rin's eyes went big and angelic like.   

"Oh whatever."  Sango giggled and rolled her eyes. 

"Ok sometimes I go a little over board but my grandfather got me into this since I was little."  It was true; Rin's grandfather was a huge fan of soccer, kendo, and other sports.  He would yell, hoot, and rant over games.  Since Rin was his only grandchild, he introduced her to the sports world.  

"A little?  More like all the time."  Kagome exclaimed, bursting in giggles.  

"Uh huh!  You always scream and yell whenever you watch a game."  Kikyo said to Rin as she gave Kagome props.  

"Geez ok, ok."  Rin sat down only to get into sports mode again when Sesshoumaru match was called.            

Sesshoumaru and his opponent bowed and started fight when a baton hit Sesshoumaru causing him to almost miss blocking his opponent's blows.  Rin felt furious.  Clenching her fist she saw that the Head cheerleader of the Furkanan High school had thrown it.  Bitch.  Rin stomped down the bleachers.  She caught the next flying baton.  Gasps from the crowd.  Rin's rage was getting the best of her.  

"Hey what is the meaning of this?"  The prissy cheerleader demanded.

"You're cheating!"  Rin shrieked.  

"So?  As long as my Kuno wins."  The cheerleader smirked.  "Now move!  I want to make sure my Kuno is winning."  She covered her high pitched laugh with her hand.   

"Oh, so Kuno will lose to Sesshoumaru so his girlfriend has to throw batons at him.  If you like Kuno you should consider that he would like to keep his dignity.  He's as pathetic as you; he needs a girl to win for him."  Rin sneered at the girl.  

"You…You..."  The cheerleader strained her face, thinking of a way to get back at the inferior girl.

"Hey!"  Kuno butted in.  "I'm not pathetic!"

"Oh…get back in there you wimp!"  Rin, annoyed, kicked him back into the ring.  Kuno landed in front of Sesshoumaru who sweat dropped. 

"Girl, I'm going to show you who the real wimp is."  The cheerleader snarled as she brought out a baton.

"Oh yea?"  Rin raised her eyebrow as she brought out her sets of fans.

"Oh man… Rin brought out her fans.  Someone's going to hurt today."  Kagome whispered to Kikyo.

Kikyo nodded, she looked nervous.  "Rin was in the art of fan fighting since she was five years old."

"OOO, AHHH" Everyone, wide eyed, was watching Rin and the cheerleader go at it.  Rin's fans were flying toward the cheerleader girl and the baton was swirling at Rin.  Sesshoumaru and Kuno nerves popped out of their heads as the both clenched their fist.  No one was watching them.

Rin blocked all her attacks and in one stroke she opened her fan and swiped at the cheerleader.  She closed it back up and hit it her with the fan in the face.  The cheerleader stumbled back holding her face.  Her face went red as everybody cheered for Rin, even the other Furkanan High cheerleaders cheered for Rin.  They were supposed to be her friends.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Jaken and the club all jumped up when they saw that baton fly toward Sesshoumaru.  They gasped in horror and frustration.  This calls for only one thing…

A voo doo doll of a Furkanan High school Cheerleader!

"Alright fans!  Let us chant the holy words."  Jaken commanded as all the girls whipped out a voo doo doll out of no where.  They all closed their eyes and chanted.  The crowd was cheering, that meant it was starting to work.  Each of them clutching the doll, had a dark expression on their faces.

"Ok!  Now for stage 2!"  They all whipped out needles cackling evilly, still closing their eyes.  

Now the crowd was wild.  All of them grinned evilly as they started to poke at the dolls.  Poke. Poke.  Poke, poke. They opened their eyes after poking the dolls several times.  "VICTORY IS OURS!"  Jaken exclaimed, twitching.  He and all the girls laughed from triumph as they saw the cheerleader on the floor, eyes swirling. @__@  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

_What was wrong with these people?  Sesshoumaru stared at Rin and the cheerleader.  They were fighting because the cheerleader tried to knock him out with a baton.  That girl, Rin was pretty good with the fan but she doesn't seem like the aggressive type.  Finally, the girl knocked out the cheerleader.  Everybody cheered.  It seemed like they came to watch those two fight instead of Kendo match…_

"O…k… Now Sesshoumaru and Kuno please resume your fight!"  Coach Togato yelled gesturing for Sesshoumaru to continue.  

_Finally…  _

~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Go Sesshoumaru!"  

"Why is your cousin rooting for the opposite team, Sango?"  Kagome whispered to Sango, she kept one eye on Ranma like he was an alien.  

"It's a long story Kagome… very confusing.  He doesn't like Kuno."  Sango whispered back, shaking her head.  Just then her panda uncle popped out of no where with a bucket of cold water.  He held a sign saying _"Why are you rooting for __TOKYO__ high???"  as he threw water at Ranma.  Sango just shook her head._

"What you do that for old man!" a girls voice came out of Ranma.  Kagome's eyes went big.  Ranma was a girl. 

Miriko was at Ranma's side now.  

"Hello there, how come I've never seen you around, beautiful?"  He reached around Ranma.  Her eyes went big and kicked Miriko down the bleachers.  He landed next to Sango.  

"Mommy I don't want to go to ballet…"  Miriko murmured before he black out in Sango's lap.  Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, and Rin busted in laughter.  They said something about Miriko in tights before they fell on the floor rolling in laughter.

A loud roar came from the crowd. 

"Congraulations Tokyo High!"  Sesshoumaru had won the last match.  Kikyo jumped out of the bleachers and ran into Inuyasha's arms.  Sango threw Miriko off her lap.  Miriko rubbed his chest.  It probably hurt since Ranma kicked him.  Kagome and Rin just sat there as Sango shouted "pervert" and chased Miriko around with a mallet.  Kagome and Rin shook their heads in embarrassment.  

"Do we know them?"

"No."          

______  

Ok… review!!!  Please?  You have to!  


	6. Fans

Hi!!  Okay.. here's  Chapter 6… review!  

Disclaimer:  don't own no Inuyasha.. yessiree.. 

Chapter 6

"WHOOO HOOO.  Go TOKYO!"  People shouted as the crowd at the match moved to the park where they had a barbeque.  Tokyo High won the last match of the season.  They were placed 1st of all the schools in Tokyo.

Rin laughed as she congratulated every guy on the team in the Kendo Room.  They all blushed and grinned sheepishly as Rin went on and on about what she thought they had done amazingly.  Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango just followed Rin.  Rin was the most popular girl because she was so nice, knew everyone, and was in every school event.  Rin never said anything bad unless she was in sports mode.  Kagome shuddered.  Rin was scary in sports mode…

FLASHBACK…

"GO! GO! GO!  No don't do that you dummy!  AHH!! Pass it to him.  Pass it to the guy next to you!  Are you blind!!!!  He's right there!  You!  #13 get out now!!!"  

"Umm… Rin calm down… There just 6 year olds playing soccer…"  

"Wahh!! Coach Rin!!  I broke my ankle!"

"Aww suck it up you big cry baby!"

END OF FLASHBACK…

If Tokyo High had lost their match…  Kagome didn't want to think about it… Rin would be lecturing each guy.  Yelling and ranting about what they did wrong.  

"Kagome…"

"Ahh Rin!!!"  Kagome winced at Rin's voice.  "Oh sorry… you were saying?"

"Oh yea…  I've got to go.  I can't stay for the barbeque.  I promised to read to my neighbor.  Hehe she's such a sweet heart.  I just love reading to Mrs. Yoko."  Rin grinned as Kagome nodded to her.

"Bye babe!"  Kagome and Sango said, waving to her as she exited out of the Kendo room.

"Rin's always doing something to help the community. Yea?"  Kagome said to Sango who nodded watching their 100%pure hearted friend walk away.  They both made a note to themselves to try to be more like Rin.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-

Rin walked down the hall as she pondered on a new book to read to Mrs. Yoko.  Poor Mrs. Yoko, her husband died when she was thirty.  He died in the war.  She promised him that she would love him and only him before he left her.  A single tear ran down Rin's cheek.  Her story was so sweet when Rin heard it.  

"Sesshoumaru!!!  We love you!!!"  A large group of girls were pounding on the Boy's locker room door.  They interrupted Rin's train of thought.  _"These girls so love Sesshoumaru so much!  He's so lucky!"  Rin thought positively.  As said before, she never thought anything bad unless in sports mode.  She walked past them and turned the corner. She was thinking about a new book when…_

WHAM!  BOP!

Rin fell on the floor, seeing stars.  She shook her head.  Somebody had opened the back door to the boy's locker room on her.  She saw nice pair of shoes.  She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at her.  Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"Next time don't walk near the lines marking where the door opens…"  Sesshoumaru pointed to the yellow lines that warn you where the door swings.  

"Oh opps!"  Rin grinned like a fool.  "Hey congratulations on your match.  I thought you did great!  Especially when you…"  She was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Are you one of those girls who chase me around?"  Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes narrowed but he stayed in his straight, nose up position.  He looked very mature and classy to Rin.

"Now why would I chase you around?"  Rin smiled at him thinking what a silly question to ask.  Obviously she was to busy to recognize all the fan clubs chasing Sesshoumaru and Miriko lately.  

"Because, you guys always follow me around!"  Sesshoumaru countered.  

"Who?"  Rin asked, looking honestly confused.

"Them!"  Sesshoumaru shouted as he pointed to group of girls behind them running toward them.  They screamed Sesshoumaru, something else, love you, something, marry.       

"Omigosh!"  The group was so large, Rin couldn't get around them.  She and Sesshoumaru ran.  Rin and Sesshoumaru turned the corner and Rin spotted a dumpster. _ "Perfect" Rin thought.  She tugged on Sesshoumaru's arm and threw him into the dumpster.  Before she could get in they turned the corner.  Rin whipped out a sign that said that Sesshoumaru went that way and it pointed to the right.  They all ran past them.  Rin sighed in relief.  "You can come out now…"  Sesshoumaru popped his head out, looking around.  In one swift motion he jumped out of the dumpster._

"Great now I smell…"  Sesshoumaru growled as he picked off a banana peel off his arm.  "Why the hell did you throw me in there?"  

Rin's eyes grew wide.  "What?  You don't appreciate what I did for you?"  This guy isn't for real or at least not possible in Rin's innocent mind.  (A/N:  Remember Rin is the kind that read to elderly during her spare times and is in charge of all of school charity)                  

"Why would I be happy if you threw me in a dumpster?  Would you?"  Sesshoumaru said in a taunting way.

"Well, yea I would especially if there was a crowd of people chasing after me."  Rin said thoughtfully.

_"God this girl is so goody…"  Sesshoumaru thought.  "Look girl, don't think I owe you anything after this."  _

(A/N:  hmm… see the similarity in the two bros?)

"Hey why would I think that!  Why do you think everyone thinks so lowly?"  Rin asked Sesshoumaru sharply.

"Girls are so predictable."  

"You know what?!?"  This was one of the rare times where someone actually got Rin mad.

"What?  Are you going to use one of your pathetic fans on me."  Sesshoumaru jerked his face at Rin.  She jerked her head toward him so their noses were practically touching.

"Maybe I will."  Rin replied in an attitude.

"Feh…  you can't touch me with those things."  

"You are so conceited!"  Rin shouted as she pulled back and whipped out her fans from her bag.  She snapped it open and got into her stance.  

"If I were you I wouldn't bother.  You can't stand against me."  

"Hmmph.. we'll see about that!"  Rin lunged forward.  She swiped at his face.  Moved his head.  She quickly turned around and elbowed him in the stomach.  He stumbled a little.  

"Heh… so you have technique…"  Sesshoumaru smirked as he dodged her next swipe.  It was hard to dodge her attacks but he didn't fight girls so he didn't punch of kick. Her moves were quick and precise.  Rin snapped open her fan in front of Sesshoumaru's face, distracted by the fan, she winded back and hit Sesshoumaru in the stomach with her palm.  She closed her fan and stood straight up.  

"Serves you right."  Rin said gruffly.

"Heh, you're pretty good but I wouldn't get so proud about it.  You didn't beat me.  I don't fight girls so you're lucky."  Sesshoumaru smirked, standing tall and proud.  

"Arghh!!!"  Rin growled.  She threw her hands up in defeat.  "You're so impossible!  I have no time for you, I have to go."  With that she turned and ran off.     

~*-~*-~*-~*-

There was something about Rin's fighting style that he liked.  She was sweet, a little too sweet for him, but when it came to fighting she was aggressive.  

Sesshoumaru winced from the pain in his stomach.  The girl had elbowed and palmed it.  Sesshoumaru wasn't about to admit defeat to a girl.  He was Sesshoumaru.  He didn't lose to anybody.  Sesshoumaru started to walk home when he stepped on something.  He looked down and saw a ring.  He picked it up, it said Rin on it.  It must be that girl's. He should go return it.  Or is that just an excuse to bump into the girl again?  Sesshoumaru shook that thought out of his head.  He started to run after the girl who had just crossed at the cross walk.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin up the streets as she turned into a bad neighborhood.  _Hmm… little miss perfect lives here? Every time he wanted to call her name out he changed his mind or someone would pop out and chat with her.  Soon they had walked into a street with nobody in it, just cars parked on the curbs.  Why was he even following her?  God.. he was a stalker!  _

Three guys caught his attention.  For some reason they looked like trouble.  Rin walked past them uneasily.  They reached out and grabbed Rin into an alley.  They obviously didn't see Sesshoumaru.  

~*-~*-~*-

umm.. hehe.. been forever since I updated!  Can I request at least 12 reviews? Hehe.. Thanks!  Umm.. if you're wondering about Rin and fans.. well my weapon is fans… I dunno.. couldn't think of what she would major in…        


	7. Team Sesshoumaru and Rin!

Hey!  I finally wrote chapter 7... Yeah... I know took long enough… -_-;;;  well I don't know about this story.. Aye or nay?  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or whoever... 

Chapter 7:

Rin stalked down the street hoping to blow some of her frustration off.  She was simply helping the guy and he didn't even appreciate it let alone thanked her.  She rounded the corner onto the old peaceful street which was lined with run down homes.  She spotted a couple of guys up ahead and they looked suspicious.  Her heart beat faster but she couldn't turn around, she was almost to Mrs. Yoko's home.  The guys sneered at her as she walked by.  She simply ignored it and rushed by.  

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, and hands pulled her back into a small alley.  The adrenaline rushed through her body and she kicked and wriggled out of their grasped but the three guys grabbed her feet and arms.  A knee plunged into her stomach and she was sprawled over one guys legs.  

"Don't try anything smart.  You can't compete with us."  A voice hissed at her.  Rin wanted to scream, she wanted to kick them, she wanted to get away but duct tape was placed on her mouth.  They tied her arms together.    

'Some please help me, anybody!  Anybody…please…'  Rin pleaded inside her head.  They threw her over there shoulder.  'Their going to rape me somewhere…'

Rin pounded on the guys back but he seemed unaffected.  Kicking and hitting, Rin managed to make the guy irritated.  The guy threw her down.  Rin winced as she hit the cold ground.  

"Don't!  Naraku said don't touch a hair on her."  One of the guys stopped her carrier form kicking her.

Rin froze in fright as she heard Naraku's name.  'What does he want now?  I told him to leave me alone!"  Rin screamed inside of her.  Rin panicked and shot out from between the guys.  Seeing Naraku again was worse then being raped or kidnapped.    

"Stop her!"  One of the shouted. 

Rin ran out of the alley.  She collided into another person.  Rin fell down from the impact.  She looked at the person who ruined her escape.  It was Sesshoumaru again.  He picked her up and set her behind him.  

"What do you think you're doing?!"  Sesshoumaru snarled at the three guys.   

"We're not doing anything."  One of them said casually.  "Our leader just wants to chat with his girlfriend that's all."  He grinned at his other two companions. 

"If he wanted to see his girlfriend then he should come and talk to her, not tie her up and kidnap her."  Sesshoumaru said angrily.

Rin managed to untie her hands.  She angrily ripped off her tape.  "I never want to see Naraku again and I'm not his girlfriend!"  She shouted as she lunged at one of her captors.  She punched him square in the jaw.  He fell back in surprise.  

"You bitch!"  He spat and lunged forward and slapped Rin.  Rin fell from his forceful blow.  Sesshoumaru reacted and punched the guy's nose.  He fell back, holding his nose.  The other two plunged forward, attacking Sesshoumaru at once.  Rin joined, avenging her personal rights.  No girl should be treated like this.  Rin kicked one guy away from Sesshoumaru and the other guy.  Rin plucked out her fans.  

"Come on."  Rin snarled.  "This should teach you to violate girls' rights!"  She forcefully smacked him in all the pressure points with her fan.  He fell to the floor in pain.  "I'm not done with you yet!"  She picked him up form the ground and upper cut his jaw.  He fell to the ground once again, limp and bloody from Rin's abuse.  

Rin panted tiredly from the sudden adrenaline rush. She saw Sesshoumaru finish up his opponent.  Rin smiled and suddenly, world blacking out, she fell to the ground.

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

"Do you think she's alright?"  Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru.  He looked at the girl who rest on their couch.  

"I'm sure she is.  She just used all her energy."  Sesshoumaru said, slightly annoyed.  

"So, prince charming… you followed her or what?"  Inuyasha asked slyly.  

Sesshoumaru just grumbled.  "Stop playing childish games."  

"I am not childish."  Inuyasha said defensively.  He huffed and walked away to his room.  

"Child."  Sesshoumaru said under his breath.  He groaned.  What was he doing to do with this girl?  She was on his only couch in the room and she was knocked out.  It wasn't exactly comfortable.  Sesshoumaru sat on the floor.  He seriously needed to get more furniture.  He decided to take a shower.  He double checked the girl who was still out on the couch.  

He walked out of the family room and into the bathroom.  After a cold shower he dried his body, the damp air chilled his skin.  He felt the need to flex himself.  He growled lowly as he tightened his fists.  His ears perked and grew pointer and sharper.  His nails sharpened and grew longer into claws.  His teeth turned into fangs and his tail emerged out and flexed itself among his shoulders.  

His stage two felt good.  He only stretched once in a while.  He seldomly transformed into his last stage.  He was a demon, an altered human.  There weren't many demons left.  They all walked around in their human stage, afraid of the human government and the media.  If one revealed themselves, they would become an experiment, something to poke and probe at.  

"AYIiIIIIiIII!!!"  A scream entered Sesshoumaru's sensitive ear.  Without thinking, Sesshoumaru put on a bathrobe and rushed out of the bathroom.  He found a misshapen Rin panting as she ran around the family room.  

"Where am I!? I need to get home!  My dad's going to kill me!  I need to get home!  LET me Out!  Help!  HelP! ANYBODY HELP!!!"   Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.  She trembled hysterically.  

"Calm down woman! Your hurting my ears!"  Sesshoumaru growled.  

"Where am I?"  Rin asked when she realized she was in a shelter environment.  

"You are at my apartment."  Sesshoumaru said, his hair dripping a puddle on the floor.  

"Why am I here?"  Rin asked.  "Oh I remember…  Those guys tried to take me to Naraku."  Rin said sullenly.  She shivered at the sound of Naraku.  

"Well…"  

"…  Well?"   

Inuyasha walked in they both turned their attention to him.  Inuyasha looked at them weird.  "Uh?  I was just getting a drink."  He said as he held up a can of soda and scurried away.  

"Ok…"  Sesshoumaru said.  

"OK…"  Rin repeated.  "I think I should go now.  Thank you for helping me."  Rin bowed and rushed out of his apartment leaving Sesshoumaru bewildered. 

'Oh My God! I just saw Sesshoumaru in a bathrobe!'  Rin thought to herself, amazed at his muscular body.  

She walked out of the apartment building.  "Wait!"  Rin turned around to see Sesshoumaru running after her.  "I should probably walk you home."  He offered.  

"Wow.  How did you dress so fast?"  Rin asked.  She looked up and down at his attire.  He had a pair of sandblasted jeans and an Abercrombie t shirt on.  He looked absolutely delicious.  Rin blushed at herself.  

"I'm superman I guess."  Sesshoumaru said.  

Rin giggled.  "Sure."  She said, rolling her eyes. 

"Whatever you want to think."  Sesshoumaru said casually as he started to walk towards the elevator.  Rin rushed after him. 

Standing next to Rin made Sesshoumaru feel like an ogre.  She was so petite and fragile.  She looked like she could be easily broken with a single touch.  Her brown hair was long and smooth.  She had beautiful hair that swayed when she walked.  Her hazel eyes accentuated her round eyes and curvy lashes.  She only had a touch of makeup on, such as mascara and some eye shadow to create depth to her eyes.  Sesshoumaru was about a foot taller than her.  She only stood to about under his shoulder.  

"Where do you live?"  Sesshoumaru broke the silence between the two.

"You really down have to walk me home.  I fine, really."  Rin said in a warm smile.  

"I don't want to come running to your rescue again."  Sesshoumaru said frigidly.  Rin continued to smile.

"I don't need your assistance."  Rin said, managing to still smile.  

"Are you sure?  How will you know if Naraku or whoever will come and harass you again?"  Sesshoumaru asked, raising his eye brows in doubt.   

"Yes!"  Rin exclaimed firmly.  

"I don't care.  I just wasted my evening because of you.  It would be a shame if you got abducted now."  Sesshoumaru said coldly.  They walked out of the apartment building into the night.

"Whatever you want to do."  Rin said, shrugging as she fastened her walk.  Sesshoumaru also quickened his pace.  The night was cool and breezy.  There was little life bustling as they reached Rin's neighborhood.  It was a dead atmosphere, where people lurked in the shadows, afraid of confronting someone or something.

"This is where you live?"  Sesshoumaru said, crinkling his nose a little.  Rin could see his expression.  

"Yeah.  I live here."  Rin said as she stopped in front of a run down duplex.  "Thank you Sesshoumaru.  I'll make it up to you."  Rin said bowing as she slipped inside her home. 

"Even my neighborhood is better than this."  Sesshoumaru mumbled as he walked back home.  Thrusting his hands into his pockets, he stared up into the full moon.  Inuyasha was probably turning into a real human tonight.  Black hair and the whole package.  

~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-

Sango leaned into her window as she held the receiver in between her shoulder and head.  She sighed heavily as Kagome continued with her problems on the other end of the phone.

"Sango… I don't know. I feel weird about you know… Kikyou and Inuyasha."   Kagome complained to Sango. 

"Well you set them up!"  Sango exclaimed.

"No I didn't!"  Kagome said defensively.  She pouted loud enough for Sango to hear.  

"Oh whatever… You promised Kikyou and everything!"  Sango rolled her eyes.  

"Well… I don't know.  I have to restrain myself from him!"  Kagome exclaimed.  "Sango tell me he's ugly and conceded!"  Kagome said.

"He's ugly and conceded…?"   Sango said, sweat dropping.  "Actually he's really hot and arrogant."   Sango grinned foolishly.

"Oh you make me feel so better!"  Kagome said sarcastically.  "I'm trying to brainwash myself from total disaster and your telling me he's gorgeous!"  

"Sorry but its true!  Why do you want to brainwash yourself?" Sango asked. 

"If I convince myself to hate Inuyasha then I won't fall for him!"  Kagome exclaimed.  She heard a thud on the other end.  "Sango?  Are you ok."  

"Oh, just fine!"  Sango shot up from the ground.  "Babe, you can't hide your feelings."  

"But they are small feelings.  I have to kill them before they become BIG feelings!"  Kagome cried.  She stretched herself on her bed.  

"Yeah true… Maybe if you avoid Kikyou and Inuyasha, you will forget about him!"  Sango tried to support Kagome.

"Well, I don't know.  Argghh…."  Kagome groaned.  "What about you?  Has Jake asked you yet?"  

"Arrghh… No…"  Sango said disapointingly.  "I seriously don't know.  He seems to like me but maybe I'm just a friend to him."  Sango said as she thought about her crush and friend on the track team.  

"You always have Miroku!"  

"AHYIAHHH!!  Don't ever say that!  NEVER!  Me and Miroku?  NO WAY!!!"  Sango exclaimed as she gawked over the phone.

"Haha… I was just kidding!"  Kagome said meekly. 

"Yeah better be."  Sango mumbled.  She never would like Miroku.  She would never become his worthless slave to pleasure if he was that last man on earth!    

_____________________________

Whoo hoo.. finished… uh.. seems cheesy.. oh well this is for you guys:

Rinoa

Snowgirl

Dark Phoenix

RiNoa (same person?)

Aaries

DemonBlade

Calophi

Animeangel

Regina

Chi Senshi

Claraious

Sorry guys for the long wiat!  Maybe um 25 reviews?  I'll be happy!  And I'll be more confident about this story if I got more reviews!  I mean is anyone reading this?!?!?            


End file.
